


Worst Case Scenario

by samslostshoe



Series: Grimmons Angst [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, actually not very violent, also T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Worst case scenario...Grif getting shot and we have to carry him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [my tumblr](http://milesmoony.tumblr.com/)

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK," Simmons said frantically, pressing his hand to Grif’s side. Blood seeped through his fingers. "What the fuck did I say, Grif?"

“‘Worst case scenario,” Grif mumbled, voice distant, having already lost a lot of blood, “Grif getting shot and we have to carry him’. Well, this way you don’t have to carry me, right?” He chuckled weakly.

"Shut the fuck up, Grif," Simmons said angrily, applying pressure to the wound. "You’ll be fine."

Grif wheezed and coughed. “Take my helmet off, will you?” he asked weakly. “Got blood on the visor. Can’t see.” He was talking in incomplete sentences now.

Simmons nodded, pressing the button on Grif’s chin and pulling the helmet off. Grif’s face was pale. His multicolored eyes, one Simmons’s, stared up at the sky, glazed. Simmons suppressed a sob at the sight.

Grif’s eyes flicked over to him at the strangled sound, and he smiled reassuringly. “S’okay, Simmons,” he said. “Maybe there is a God watching over us, with a plan for us and everything. Maybe that’s why we’re here. That’s why I was here,” as he said it, his voice got fainter and fainter, so Simmons could barely hear the last few words.

His eyes looked forward again, into the deep blue of the Chorus sky. Simmons leaned forward and kissed him, softly. Their first and their last. Grif breathed his final breath against Simmons’s lips.


End file.
